


Nightmare

by pakaniao



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakaniao/pseuds/pakaniao
Summary: V感觉自己心里有什么东西即将破壳而出，他拄着拐杖缓缓落座到但丁的对面，对面的人相比记忆中更加成熟了，不过不同的是，以前但丁的世界里只有他，完整的他，现在多了一个尼禄，V不敢去比较自己和尼禄的重要性，那简直显而易见。
Relationships: Dante/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 22





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> ND情况下的新VD  
伪触手

在V的手触上车门之前，里面传来的声音让他止住了脚步。  
他听到了少年人倾吐的爱语，但是对象却是他不能接受的。  
V迟疑了一瞬，随后坚定的打开了车门，车门的惊动让尼禄慌慌张张的从但丁身上爬起来，但丁嘴角湿润，衣服也被撩起，看来他如果没有选择进来，这两人会来个全垒打。  
察觉到了V的目光，尼禄将但丁的衣服猛的扯下来，但丁毫不在意的笑了两声：“嘿，V。”  
“抱歉，我打扰到你们了吗？”V无辜的看向尼禄，得到了男孩连声的否定，随即尼禄挠挠头，不好意思的坐到副驾驶去了。  
但丁拿起美妙女郎的杂志，看来并没有跟V攀谈的欲望。  
V感觉自己心里有什么东西即将破壳而出，他拄着拐杖缓缓落座到但丁的对面，对面的人相比记忆中更加成熟了，不过不同的是，以前但丁的世界里只有他，完整的他，现在多了一个尼禄，V不敢去比较自己和尼禄的重要性，那简直显而易见。  
发根在思索中渐渐化为白色，格里芬在车外盘旋，不敢去惹怒妒忌的男人。  
V使用了梦魇的能力，他发尾全白的那个瞬间，但丁被他禁锢在了他的梦境当中。  
-  
太黑了。  
但丁目之所及全部都是浓郁到化不开的漆黑，他的手和脚同样被漆黑的不知名的东西捆绑住，被压迫着跪在地上。在这里他没办法使用一点魔力，不知道被什么东西给隔绝了感知，他只能像个普通人一样，用眼睛，用身体去感受。  
见鬼的是，他根本不知道什么时候中招的。  
这可真是糟糕了。  
但丁想尼禄会不会也被同样的卷入这场毫无预警的事件，还有那看起来虚弱的委托人V……  
不过显然，V不会被卷入。  
但丁看着漆黑中唯一的有颜色的东西渐渐向他走近，那一头白发在黑暗中格外显眼。  
“……V。”  
“但丁。”V轻声道。  
V走到但丁的面前，但丁只能仰头看他。  
V伸出手，轻轻触摸但丁脸颊，他的胡须有点扎手，V顺着但丁薄湿的唇来回抚摸，嘴角勾起了淡淡的笑容：“被你那缠绵悱恻的梦想，随心所欲选中的人多么幸福，他的目光主宰着你，在他面前你不加掩饰地为爱情心神恍惚；然而那默默地、充满忌妒地聆听你的自白的人又多么凄楚。他心里燃烧着爱情的火焰，却低垂着那颗沉重的头颅。¹”  
但丁想说什么，张开嘴却被V捣进嘴里：“嘘。”  
V的手指在但丁嘴里抽动，带出暧昧的水渍声，而两条漆黑的，姑且称之为触手吧，顺着但丁的衣角往上，将他整件衣服固定在锁骨处。  
V抽出手指，但丁闷哼一声，透明的津液被V带出，顺着嘴角流下，V的手掌捏住但丁软绵的胸脯，令人满意的柔软手感，V爱不释手的摸了几把，前倾身子，轻咬着但丁的耳垂：“那个男孩——会不会在把你操到高潮的时候，低下头来咬你的乳尖呢？”  
“V！”但丁这才显出了些怒意，但他成功的将V心中的妒意激起，V扯住他的头发，强迫他后仰，露出脆弱的喉结：“但丁……这是你自找的。”  
V往后退开几步，用拐杖撑着自己，刹那间，原本空旷的黑暗瞬间涌近，无数的漆黑触手将触须伸向但丁，在他身边虎视眈眈。  
“这些，全部都属于我，是我的一部分，现在，请你享用他，但丁。”V缓缓颔首。  
下一刻，但丁就感觉有什么东西顺着他的裤角往上钻，粗大的黑暗往他嘴里塞，将但丁的声音打碎变成断断续续的呜咽。  
有两根触手缠住了他的胸脯柔软的肌肉，触手顶端仿佛两只灵活的舌头，摩擦钻挤着他的乳头。  
令人作呕的快感升腾起来，触手按压着但丁，将他压成跪趴的姿势，触手融化掉但丁的裤子，在他白嫩的双腿之间来回磨蹭，有只触手抢先卷住了但丁微微抬头的性器，另一只细小的，顺着但丁前端的小孔试图钻进去。  
触手在但丁屁股上拍打，发出羞耻的打击声，但丁被触手强迫着抬头，不远处V正用冰冷，却又饱含着情欲的目光盯着他，但丁此时双腿大开，口中的触手来回抽插，胸前被漆黑的触手卷住，攥出发红充血的乳尖，身下的阴茎被触手来回撸动，他的手脚，甚至腰部都被触手死死压制，触手猛然插入他的后穴，同时那细小触手也同时插入了他的尿道口。  
但丁浑身颤抖，V感受着那些触手传来的感觉，他一步一步走向但丁，他越靠近，那些触手动的越猛烈，仿佛越靠近，恶意的那一面汲取到的越多，最后全部反馈到但丁的身上。  
触手将但丁玩弄的湿漉不堪，漆黑的地板上一大片精液。  
触手在V的一个手势下撤离了，但丁整个人支撑不住，软倒在地上。  
V走上前去，看向但丁一片狼藉的身体，但丁倒在地上喘息，比起他浑身燥热，略显冰冷的手指顺着他的大腿往上，被触碰到的但丁颤栗了一下，他听到了身后衣料摩擦的声音，他往前费力的爬行了小段，却被扯着脚腕拉了回来。  
“你逃不掉的。”  
但丁听见V的声音。

**Author's Note:**

> （注1：普希金《被你那缠绵悱恻的梦想》）


End file.
